Sólo dejate llevar
by Atsutane
Summary: Bueno, mis disculpas a todos por no haber actualizado antes, espero le sguste este cap. bye!
1. Default Chapter

N.a.:  bueno aqui estoy con mi 2° fic (el primero lo saque) obviamente es de Inu& Kag y claro, también un  poco de Sango y miroku, bueno ... los dejo leer tranquil...

Shippo (susurrando): Atsutane se te olvidó el disclaimer

Atsutane: ehh ahhh si jejejejejejee  ^^' todos los personajes presentes en este fanfic son propiedad de la sensei Rumiko Takashi (aunque me gustaria compartirlooossss xD) y yo los tome prestados para crear este fanfic

Ya, nu se me olvida nada mas asi que comencemooos

Sólo dejate llevar...

Aome estaba de pie sosteniendo su arco...apuntaba directo a "Naraku" , un aura la envolvía, Inuyasha, yacía a unos metros de distancia más allá, había sido gravemente herido... por suerte Colmillo de Acero no pesaba tanto y eso a era una ventaja...Naraku había lanzado un ataque contra Inu haciendo que este cayera inconsciente.Kirara, Sango y Miroku peleaban con algunos Monstruos enviados por Naraku.

Aome sostuvo el arco con fuerza, nadie la detendría, nadie excepto...

-Inuyasha-dijo una sorprendida Aome 

-¿que no ves?, ¡Kikyo está delante de Narakuuu! ¡no puedes disparar!

-lo... siento

-¡KIKYOO!-gritó Inuyasha  saltó hacia donde se encontraba el cadaver andante ¡ups! Disculpen... jeje nu lo pude evitar.... quise decir.... donde se encontraba Kikyo.

Llego hacia donde estaba ella y la abrazó

-Inuyasha-Dijo la zombie.. Kikyo correspondiendo el abrazo-¿me amas?

-si Kikyo te amo

-entonces.... ¿harías lo que yo  te pidiese? - dijo poniendo su cara de mosquita muerta

-claro que lo haría Kikyo

-entonces... mata a Aome-dijo Kikyo cambiando de esa mirada falsamente dulce a su mriada común, una fría 

Aome miraba horrorizada el espectáculo ¿sería capaz?¿Inuyasha sería capaz de hacerle algo así?...

Inuyasha no lo pensó dos veces.... corrio hacia donde se encontraba Aome, desenvainó a Colmillo de Acero y...

Aome despertó... solo había sido un sueño.... para su alivio.Miró hacia los lados... Miroku Sango Shippo y Kirara dormían plácidamente al lado de una fogata que ya se estaba apagando, Inuyasha... Inuyasha estaba en el árbol mirando la luna, cuando Aome lo miró, este devolvió la mirada 

-¿que?¿aún no duermes?, deberias intentar dormir... mañana saldremos temprano a recolectar fragmentos

Si, definitavamente, aquel era el verdadero Inuyasha

-Inuyasha...-dijo recordando su sueño

-¿que quieres?

-no, nada

Inuyasha se sorprendió de la reacción, el esperaba por lo menos unos 20 ABAJOS por parte de Aome.Bajó del árbol intuyendo qeu algo le sucedía y se sentó al lado de ella

-¿podemos caminar?-preguntó Aome mientras Inuyasha se paraba 

-vamos-respondió Innuyasha

Comenzaron a caminar a través de los arbustos hasta que encontraron un claro, se sentaron en una roca 

-¿que te sucedió?

-¿eh?-se sorprendio Aome

-se que te sucedió algo

-es...nada... solo fue una pesadilla

-...

-soñaba que estábamos luchando con Nnaraku-comenzó a relatar Aome-yo apuntaba donde estaba Naraku para dispararle una flecha... después apareciste tu ... bueno, me decías que no disparara porque Kikyo estaba ahí...luego te dirijiste hacia donde estaba ella y... te dijo que me mataras y tu  te dirijiste hacia mi sacando tu colmillo de acero... 

Eel silencio los envolvía, Aome miraba sus pies e Inuyasha miraba el piso serio

-sabes... sabes que yo no sería capás de hacerte algo así-dijo Inuyasha rompiendo el silencio     

-...-Aome no sabía que decir ni que hacer, lo amaba, y eso lo tenía claro, si tan sólo... si tan sólo Inuyasha le dejara un espacio en su corazón, pero no, eso era imposible, que tonto pensar en eso... Inuyasha nunca olvidaría a Kikyo

-Aome...

Aome levantó la vista

-sólo fue un sueño, o jamás haría algo así, ni aunque Kikyo me lo pidiera

-Inuyasha... gracias

-¡Feh! No tienes por qué agradecerme-Dijo Inuyasha haciendose el desinteresado y dándose vuelta.Aome sonrió

-ven-dijo tomándolo de la mano- está ameneciendo será mejor que reresemos, los demás nos estan esperando

y así los dos (tomados de la mano) regresaron donde estaban los demas

Continuará...

N.A: buenop, hasta aquí lo dejo xD ¿les gustó?, tomatazos  críticas etc......en un review xD cuando reciba 1 review continúo mi historia... buenop, espero que les haya ustado ahh y por si acaso... mi email es atenea245_jenni@hotmail.com se despideee Atsutaaaneee 


	2. aclaraciones y unos cuantos sucesos

N.a.: yo de nuevoooo xD muchas gracias por los reviews que me han llegado ;-), al final de la historia salen los agradecimientos =D, bueno empez...

Shippo(susurrando):Atsutane.... se te olvidó de nuevo el disclaimer

Atsutane: ehhh jejejeje ^^' no tengo remedio -_-' esto ya se esta haciendo costumbre 

Inuyasha y todos los personajes que aparecen en mi historia, son propiedad de Rumiko Takashi y yo los he tomado prestado para crear este fanfic -_-

Inuyasha: ayyy que tanto te cuestaaa empezar

Atsutane: mucho si no te callas ¬¬

Inuyasha: ¡feh!

Aome: Inuyasha siento hacer esto pero... ¡ABAJO!

Atsutane: muchas gracias Ao... 

Miroku: señorita Atsutane, ¿le gustaria tener un lindo descendiente conm...

Sango: Excelencia!!, ¡¡dejela terminar su fanfic!!

Atsutane: muchas gracias Sango jejeje -_- ¡me voy a volver locaaa! ¡mejor empiezo luego!

Capítulo 2

Aclaraciones y unos cuantos sucesos

-Sango... ¿dormiste bien?

-¿eh?¡excelencia! No me había percatado de que estaba aquí

-esque Sango, estabas tan concentrada mirando el piso, que incluso no te diste cuenta de que te estaba observando

Sango se sonrojó y Miroku sonrió (na: jujuju salio verso xD) 

A lo largo se veía llegar a 2 personas tomadas de la mano.Una de ellas, tenía puesto un traje rojo, el pelo plateado  los ojos color ámbar, la otra persona estaba vestida con extrañas ropas (para esa época), tenía una larga cortina de cabello nero y los ojos  cafe.

Sango  y Miroku hicieron como que dormían, después de todo... no querían arruinar esa atmósfera que se creaba alrededor de Inuyasha y Aome

-Veo que aún duermen-dijo observando Aome

-si,será mejor que intentes dormir un poco después de todo... no fué una buena noche, partiremos un poco más tarde de lo pensado para que puedas descansar bien....

-gracias Inuyasha-dijo Aome quien inconscientemente besó a Inuyasha en la mejilla, dejándolo completamente embobado.Aome, al darse cuenta de lo que hizo se sonrojó a mas no poder y dándole rápidamente las"buenas noches" a Inuyasha y se metió en su saco de dormir mientras que un sonrojado Inuyasha se subía al árbol para observar la luna y cerrar sus ojos para sumirse en un profundo sueño.

-Inuyasha...despierta-decía suavemente Aome-despierta-dijo subiendo un poco el tono de voz pero aun asi Inuyasha seguía profundamente dormido- a me cansé ¡¡ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO!!

-¡¿QUE ACASOOO INTENTAAASSSS MATAAAARMEEEEE?! ¬¬**************

-no despertabas así que no me quedó otra ¬¬*******************

-jeje, ya es costumbre esto-Dijo Sango con una gotita en la cabeza

-sii, ese tonto de Inuyasha..-dijo el pequeño Shippo quien recien venia despertando por los gritos de Aome e Inuyasha

Despues de un momento, todos se sentaron a desayunar

-Inuyasha, que raro que no hayamos salido mas temprano-dijo el Houshi con una sonrisa picarona 

-¡feh! No molestes

-en cuanto desayunemos saldremos ¿verdad Inuyasha?-dijo Aome con una sonrisa

-no, mejor saldremos ahora mismo

-¡Peerro tontooo! ¡¿que no ves que estamos desaunando?!

-no es mi culpa que los humanos y los Kitsunes apestosos se demoren tanto ¬¬

-¡¡AOMEEE!! :'(.-Gritó shippo con lagrimitas en los ojos

-AB...esperen... siento... la peesencia de los fragmentos.... se acercan a gran velocidad hacia nosotros

Inuyasha se puso en posición de pelea, Sango sujetaba firme su Hiraikotsu y Aome corría a la cabaña a buscar flechas, y cuando regreso...

-¡¡AOMEEE QUE BUENO QUE TE ENCUENRO!!-dijo... 

-¡¿joven Kouga?!

Kouga tomó de las manos a Aome

-toma, te traje esto -dijo Kouga entregandole una flor lila

-jejeje gracias ^^' es muy bella

-al igual que tu

-^^'

Inuyasha veía la escena con cara de querer asesinar a Kouga...

-¡Ya deja en paz a Aome!

-Aome, es mi mujer, no tienes derecho a decirme si tengo o no que estar cerca de ella

-¡QUE NO ES TU MUJER!

Los dos se pusieron en posición de pelea

-jejeje, aquí vamos de nuevo ^^' Inuyasha....

Inuyasha la miró

-Abajo-dijo suavemente Aome mientra se acercaba a Kouga

-Kouga-Kun, debe irse

-lo haré por que tu lo dices mi querida Aome, pero para la próxima no tendré piedad con el

Y en una ráfaga de viento Kouga desapareció

-^^' Inuyasha...

-¡¿QUE QUIERES?!-Dijo Inuyasha molesto

-perdón

-ja

-perdón por aberte echo abajo, pero esque no me quedaba otra....

Mientras tanto, con Sango y Miroku

-estos 2 no tienen remedio-dijo Miroku 

-jejeje, creo que no van a madurar nunca-Dijo Sango con una GRAN gotita en la cabeza

-mi querida Sango...

- *****^^******

-Usted... quiero decir... si... usted y yo...

Sango estaba rojísima

-si podríamos tener un lindo descendiente-dijo el monje poniendo su mano en una parte en que no debia

Sango bajó de las nubes, unas cuantas venitas se le formaron en la sien, y le dió una bofetada a Miroku, tan fuerte sonó, que Aome e Inuyasha, pararon de pelear y Shippo meneaba la cabecita diciendo algo que sonaba como.... _"adultos"_

Nuestro grupo continúo su viaje por la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon, no había rastro de Monstruos que estuviesen acechando, pero si había otro ser que para mi es mas maligno que todos los monstruos del mundo (aunque esta es una monstrua xD).La presencia de Kikyo se sentía en todas partes, Aome la sintió y se dió cuenta de que Inuyasha también, ya que miraba preocupado hacia todos lados como queriendo ver entre los árboles a la zombie andante

-Kikyo-y diciendo esto, nuestro querido Hanyou se fue tras el rstro de esa cosa de barro (atsutane está enojada con Inuuuu _ ¬¬****) 

Aome lo siguió, mientras Sango detenía a un curioso Miroku, que aún tenía la marca de una mano en su cara

Aome se guió por la presencia de Kikyo, no sabía por qué iba, si sabía que iba a encontrarse con algo doloroso que le partiría el corazón, pero era simplemente...que no podía dejar a Inuasha solo.... no quería que Kikyo se lo llevase al infierno... no quería que ELLA lo alejara.

-Inuyasha... veo que has venido a verme

-Kikyo...

-te he extrañado mucho-dijo envolviéndolo en sus brazos, Inuyasha le correspondió el abrazo-ese maldito de Naraku me ha estado persiguiendome... Inuasha, porfavor protégeme- dijo poniendo la mejor cara para suplicar que tenía

-lo haré Kikyo, haría cualquier cosa por ti

-gracias-Kikyo acerco su rostro al de el, estaban a punto de besarse cuando Inuyasha escucho un ruido y luego sintió ese aroma que tanto lo embobaba, era Aome-piensas ir detrás de ella ¿verdad Inuyasha?, prefieres a mi reencarnación,¿que acaso sientes algo por ella?-Inuyasha estaba mudo- ¡RESPONDEME!

-Lo siento Kikyo...-Inuyasha se fue dejando a una sorprendida zombie ups! Quiero decir... a una soprendida Kikyo

*********************************

-_tonta Aome, sabes que Kikyo lo es todo para el... aveces hasta me pregunto si sería mejor que yo no existiera, si... eso sería lo mejor, si yo no existiera... si o le entregara mis almas a Kikyo, ella volvería... e Inuyasha sería felíz al lado de la persona que ama... ¿sería capaz de sacrificarme por la persona que más amo?, si, estoy segura de que si lo haría...además sólo so un estorbo para el...-_pensaba Aome mientras caminaba y traviesas lágrimas recorrían su rostro

Atsutane: pobre Aomeeee snif snif! Maldita cadaver andanteeeee la odioooo!! No crean que Kikyo durará mucho en mi fanfic ¬¬.Bueno, empiezo con los agradecimientos

           Belen1: Muchaas gracias por tu review ^^ jeje, a mi mi igual me gusta mucho la pareja de Inuyasha y Aome se ven tan lindosss ^^...bueno, yo la odio con toda el alma xD deberíamos unir fuerzas y hacer un club anti-Kikyo xD, aqui iba el 2° capítulo espero que te haya gustado.Espero que podamos hablar pronto por msn xD ;-)

           Sweet-dreams-and-dark-nig: Holaa ^^, muchisisisisismas gracias por el review... la verdad esque tu fanfic me encanto!! xD asi que yo también te pido que continúes el tuyo ;-) confuso corazón inseguridad en el alma).jejeje, ni yo sé que va a pasra en los siguientes capítulos ^^' . Bueno espero que te haya gustado el 2° capítulo 

             Chiisana Minako: jejeje, creo que pensamos igual ^^ ;-).Mmuchas racias por el review, en serio, medan muchos ánmos para continuar al igual que los de las otras 

Cualquier cosa, escribame a mi email (atenea245_jenni@hotmail.com) Bueno me despidoooo que esteeen bieeeeen hasta el próximo Cap. ^^


	3. Capítulo 3

Atsutane: holaa a todos, aquí vo con el 3° capitulo de mi fic.Muchas gracias por los reviews que me han llegado... esta vez nu se me olvida el Disclaimer

 todos los personajes que aparecen en mi historia, son propiedad de Rumiko Takashi y yo los he tomado prestado para crear este fanfic.

¿tengo que repetir esto siempre?

Bueno, los dejo para que lean tranquilos el fic. Ah se me olvidaban 2 cositas: perdon por las veces que me falta poner la y en algunas palabras, pero es que mi teclado anda un poco raro.Lo segundo, es que este cap. Sólo se va a llamar capítulo 3 porque ando escasa de imaginacion ^^'

Capítulo 3

-excelencia, ya han tardado mucho

-es verdad Sango... pero bueno... sabes? Es mejor no molestarlos (atsutane: xD no podia faltar)-dijo Miroku con una sonrisa picarona.Sango le pego con su hiraikotsu dejandolo aturdido 

-¿A que se refiere Miroku Sango?-Preguntó MI lindo Shippo ^^ xD

-jejeje, a nada Shippo cuando seas...

-si ya lo se, cuando sea más gande me lo dirán -_- 

**************************

-¡Maldicion!, soy un completo estúpido...- se repetía Inuyasha (atsutane: por lo menos lo reconoces ¬¬)-Aome... ¿donde estás?¿me perdonarás?

**************************

-esta vez, no regresaré a mi época, después de todo... yo le dije a Inuyasha que lo acompañaría, lo tendré que aceptar, el no me ama (suspiro).Recuerdo que el primer día que lo vi, el pensó que yo era Kikyo... comenzó a hablarme como con sarcasmo-una sonrisa melancolica se escapó de los labios de Aome-y luego... yo, por intentar rescatar la perla de Shikon, hice que se dividiera en pequeños fragmentos... cada uno, puede dar mucho poder a quién los posea, como Kouga... por ejemplo. Hace años, Naraku le tendió una trampa a Inuyasha  a Kikyo... causando la muerte de Kikyo, y de que esta le lanzara una flecha a Inuyasha dejandolo dormido... hasta que llegue yo...-Aome iba recordando todo lo que habia pasado en su vida-Luego concoimos a Shippo... su padre fue asesinado por los hermanos trueno...no tenia a nadie mas que a nosotros... luego vino Miroku, es un monje pervertido sin duda, pero muy sabio.Naraku lanzo una maldicion que hizo que todo su descendencia tuviera ese hoyo negro que los puede absorver...si Miroku no llega a encontrar a Naraku... no quiero pensar que pasaría... Sango... mi amiga Sango... todo su pueblo murió, Naraku también le tendió una trampa.Hizo que toda su familia muriera.Naraku la enañó diciéndole que Inuyasha había destruído Todo.

Es increíble como una persona tan compun como yo, pueda atravesar el pozo, ser la reencarnación de una sacerdotiza,  que yo halla llevado la eprla de Shikon dentro de mi... sin embargo, estoy agradecida.Agradecida por haber conocido a todos...por haberlo conocido a el... a la persona que mas amo.No se que pasará después de que juntemos la perla... tal vez... Inuyasha cumplirá su sueño, se convertirá en Youkai completo y yo... yo volvería a mi época, para seguir haciendo mi vida normal como una simple estudiante... junto a mi familia pero el pequeño Shippo.... no se que pasaría con el... tal vez Sango y Miroku queden a cargo de el... eso espero...

******************

-_Debe estar por aquí, puedo sentir su aroma...ahí está..._-Inuyasha aceleró su salto  se puso delante de Aome haciendo que esta chocara con el y cayera, ya que iba distraida y sumida en sus pensamientos .Inuyasha la sujetó de los brazos para que no diera cara a cara con el piso.

-perdóname

-¿eh?-Aome se sorprendió al encontrarse con los ojos de Inuyasha

-perdóname por...

-no te preocupes...-Aome bajó la mirada- está bien, ¿sabes?, estaba pensando... tu y Kiyo enfrentaron muchos problemas... deberían disfrutar juntos... 

Inuyasha tomo de la barbilla a Aome para que lo mirara.Aome contenía las ganas de llorar. No aguantó más y estalló en lágrimas.Inuyasha la abrazó, un abrazo lleno de ternura, de consuelo y por sobre todo... de amor

-Aome yo... 

-No digas nada, está bien así, yo acepté quedarme contigo aún sabiendo que habías elegido a Kikyo

El hanyou, la apretó con más fuerza aún 

-volvamos ¿si?, deben estar muy preocupados-Sugirió Aome  

-claro-asintió Inuyasha mientras ponía a Aome en su espalda

No hablaron durante todo el trayecto, pero cuando llegaron un preocupado Shippo saltó a los brazos de Aome

-¡Aomee!, ¿donde se habían metido?

-eh... dimos un paseo   ^^' jeje

-señorita Aome... segura que fue solo eso o...

-HENTAI!-Grito Sango al tiempo que le pegaba con su hiraikotsu 

-bueno, ¿que les parece si buscamos un lugar para dormir? Estoy MUY cansada...

Todo el grupo estuvo de acuerdo. Prendieron una pequeña fogata, Aome les paso saco de dormir a todos menos a Inuyasha que durmio en un arbol (tipico... ya es  muy repetitivo -_- pero bueno...)

Cuando todos dormían Aome despertó y recordó que al día siguiente tenía examen 

Na: hasta a quí lo dejo... es que quiero entregarlo luego ^^'muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me han llegado bueno aqui van los agradecimientos

**Seika Dragon: **Muchas gracias ^^, bueno la verdad es que todavía nu se muy bien si Inuyasha se encontrará con ese obstáculo ya que... quiero matar a Kikyooo luegooo  jeje bueno, otra vez... Muchisimas gracias.

Arestelwen. Hope and Light: jajajajaja, a mi igual se me pasó la cara de Kikyo por la mente xD.Muchas gracias por tu review jejeje. 

**Anya Shoryuky: ** Buenop, muchas gracias ^^, aquí va el tercer cap... pero yo creo que este fanfic tendrá sus 17 capítulos como minimo ^^'

**Sweet-dreams-and-dark-nig: ** jajaajaa, pero igual después tiene recompensas xD.a lei el cap. Nuevo de tu fic... ¡me gusto mucho! ^^.Bueno lo dejo hasta aquí porque tengo que seguir respondiendo reviews.

**Shojoranko:** jejeje, la verdad no lo habia pensado ^^', perdón por la demora de subir el 3° cap. Es que ultimamente he tenido "unas pocas" de cosas que hacer,pero bueno aquí esta  espero que te guste ;-)

**Montse:** yap, espero que te haya gustado el 3° capitulo =D yo igual soy impaciente jeje. 

**Aome: **muchas gracias ^^, va a haber un capítulo entero dedicado a Sango & Miroku y creo que va a ser como en el capítuo 5 mas o menos. Bueno, de nuevo muchas gracias. 

**Chely:** jajajaja, yo pienso lo mismo ^^' , un club antikikyo seria genial....Ojalá que te haya gusado el 3° capítulo ^^

**Ina Houb:** jajaja, claro que va a desaparecer pronto pero esque esto pensando la mejor manera de matarla cruelmente jeje.Inu & Aome son la pareja perfecta.Bueno nu se lo que significa *#! ^^' .Espero que te haya gustado el 3° capítulo y perdon por mi ignorancia =D 


	4. Capítulo IV

N.a: me tardeee siglooooooosss en poneeeer esteee cap. Pero.... nu me quedó otra, porque he estado con muchos examenes y todo eso.... pero por suerte salgo el 19.Bueno aquí voy

Ah: inuyasha y todos los personajes que aparecen aquí en la serie, no me pertenecen

Capítulo IV

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ayyyy mañana tengoooooo exameeeeeeeeeen me olvide por completooo!!!!!!!!!

Todos despertaron con los gritos de Aome 

-¡mujeeer!! ¡¿tenías que gritarlo?! 

-esque debo irme, para mañana dar el examen... por suerte no va a estar dif...

-¡¡Tu no te vas de aquí!!

-¿ah si? ¡¿quién me lo dice?!-gritó Aome mirandolo con cara asesina

-¡YO!

-Inuyasha... ab...

-nooo, esperaaaa, te acompaño hasta el pozo.Pero debes volver en 2 dias

-está bien ¬¬

Inuyasha y Aome caminaron hasta el pozo en silencio cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos

-_uyyy que haré?!!,tengo que estudiaarquímica y todo para mañana, llegaré a mi casa,me ducharé, y luego de vestirme voy a estudiar,ojalá que me vaya bien mañana..._

-ya llegamos-dijo Inuyasha sacandoa Aome de sus pensamientos

-¿uh?

-que ya llegamos

-si, ya entendí 

-ahora vete, recuerda que debes regresar en 2 dias, nada más

-Inuyasha, por si no te habías dado cuenta, tengo una vida en mi época,además ahí está mi familia

-si,si,está bien, pero tu misión ahora es encargarte de ayudarme a recolectar los fragmentos

-claro,como yo soy un radar humano... grgrgr, como me haces enfadar...ABAJO

*************************

-¡¡¡Aomee!!!

-¿uh?Yuka, hola

-vaya, te ves terrible, ¿dormiste mal?

-no, para nada

-oye, y ya te recuperaste de tu neuromielitis óptica

-¿qué?

-si, esque ayer te llamé para decirte que hojo te había estado buscando, pero tu abuelo me dijo que tenías esa enfermedad

-si jeje, ya me siento mejor (_creo que a mi abuelo se le han acabado las enfermedades ¬¬)_

-bueno, y estudiaste para el exámen

-si

-¿y se te hizo dificil?, porque se supone que la neuromielitis óptica afecta al ojo ¿no?

-no, casi nada

Y así Aome y Yuka siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la preparatoria

-¡¡HIGURASHII!!

-Hojo, hola! ^^

-¿cómo te sientes?

-muy bien gracias

-que bien, toma, te traje esto-Dijo Hojo mientras le entregaba una caja de chocolates (N:a.: no existe persona más insoportable que hojo...bueno si... jeje, kikyoooooo laaaaaaaaaa odio) 

-muchas gracias hojo

-me preguntaba si querías salir el miércoles conmigo... al cine

-eh...¿el miercoles?

-si, después de clases

-eh jeje, bueno verás Hojo, el miercoles está de cumpleaños una tía y...

-bueno,no importa,te entiendo

-muchas gracias de todas maneras 

En ese momento sonó la campana para entrar a clases

-nos vemos higurashi

-si, adios Hojo

Y así transcurrieron los días hasta que llegó el miercoles, el día en que Kagome iba a regresar

Mientras tanto en el sengoku

-mm...ya deberia estar aquí...-Decía el hanyou mirando al interior del pozo

Derrepente Aome salió del pozo (N.a: samara xD seven days...) 

-te tardaste demasiado

-teníacosas que hacer

-_aquí vamos de nuevo, Inuyasha grita Aome grita Inuyasha grita mas fuerte y...._

-ABAJO

-_es como una rutina- _pensaba el pequeño y adorable Shippo (^^)

-Y deberías saber que rechacé una cita por venir acá a ayudarte a buscar los fragmentos ¬¬

-Aomee!

-Shippo-dijo Aome abrazando al zorrito al cual recién había visto 

-¡Que bueno que volviste! Ese perro tonto no ha hecho nada más que regañarnos  _

-INUYASHA....

-Aomee ^^-dijo Sango con una sonrisa salvando a Inuyasha de unos cuantos más Abajo's

-Sango-dijo dandole un abrazo a su amiga

-Señorita Aomee ^^D-gritaba elmonje Miroku corriendo donde Aome y poniendo su mano ejem... donde no debía

PLAF!

Un ruido se escuchó por todo el Sengoku, fué una cachetada por parte de Sango 

-Oye como te atreves-dijo Inuyasha quien ya se había levantado con una mirada de furia 

-disculpe señorita Aome, esque estaba felíz de verla

-si claro...-murmuró Sango quien estaba notablemente enojada

Mientras el monje y la exterminadora discutían, Aome le entrego una bolsa de dulces a Shippo

-Y para ti Inuyasha... te había traído ramen pero por como me trataste...¬¬

-¿ramen? Yo quierooo, no seaas malaaa damee-dijo poniendo cara de "soy un pobre niño indefenso no hice nada..."

-mm...está bien, pero tenemos que...

-INUYASHAA, será mejor que vengan, un youkai está atacando la aldea

Nuestro grupito partió hacia la aldea, Kirara llevaba a la anciana Kaede a sango a Shippo y a Miroku e Inuyasha a Aome en su espalda.

Llegaron a la aldea y al parecer quien atacaba la aldea era una extensión de Naraku

-¡TU!-Grito el Youkai apuntando a Aome-tu tienes fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama, damelos o te destruiré

-ja, primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi-Gritó Inuyasha interponiendose entre el Youkai y Aome 

-¿crees que me podrás derrotar Hanyou? Jaja no me hagas reír

Fue una dura batalla casi interminable, en la cual un Inuyasha en muy mal estado salió vencedor

-Inuyasha-gritó Aome mientras corría donde nuestro Hanyou que estaba muy mal herido tirado en el piso

-no te preocupes estaré bien...-dijo intentando pararse

-pero...hoy es luna nueva... tus heridas tardarán más en sanar

-preocupate por ti, tienes una herida en el brazo...

-eso no es nada, dejame curarte

-está bien

-espérame voy por unas vendas 

Una vez que Inuyasha tenía sus heridas vendadas, siguieron su viaje en busca de los fragmentos, Inuyasha al lado de Aome, Aome llevaba en sus brazos a Shippo quién dormía placidamente y Sango iba junto a Miroku alejada a una corta distancia por si el monje hacía una de las suyas

Estaba cayendo la noche y nuestro grupo buscó un lugar para dormir, encontraron una cueva en la cual descansarían para seguir el viaje al día siguiente,encendieron una fogata mientras Aome recostaba al pequeño Shippo quien no tenía intenciones de salirse del mundo de los sueños y asi todos se durmieron menos dos personas...

N.a.: me parece que este capitulo esta mucho maslargo jeje no daré las gracias en este cap pero en el otro si, espero que les haya gustada y feliz navidad y rosper año neuvopara todos 

Se despide atsutane 


	5. Capítulo V

N.a.: ESTOOOSYYY MUYY FELIZ PORQUE HE RECIBIDO UNA GRAAAAAAAAAN NOTICIA Y ES POR ESO QUE VOY A ENTREGAR 2 CAPITULOS EN UN MISMO DIA.Para las personas que no quieren saber nada, no sigan leyendo que les voy a decir algo que sucede en elcapítulo 124.

Yo creo que lamayoria sabe pero para los que no... Kikyooo muereee en esteee capítuloooooooooo. Le doy las graciaass a mi amigaa Maria Isabel por haberme dicho ^^' jejeje estoy loka, bueno los dejo con el 5capítulo.Esto lo haré como un "songfic"

V Capitulo 

En el capítulo anterior

Estaba cayendo la noche y nuestro grupo buscó un lugar para dormir, encontraron una cueva en la cual descansarían para seguir el viaje al día siguiente,encendieron una fogata mientras Aome recostaba al pequeño Shippo quien no tenía intenciones de salirse del mundo de los sueños y asi todos se durmieron menos dos personas...

-¿que sucede?-preguntó Inuyasha quien ya había sufrid su transformación a humano

-Nada... es solo que... estaba pensando en que haría yo cuando terminaramos de recolectar los fragmentos... y que sería de nuestras vidas....
    
    **No quiero estar sin tí**
    
    **si tú no estás aquí me sobra el aire**
    
    **No quiero estar así**
    
    **si tú no estás la gente se hace nadie**

-...

-tengo ganas de tomar un poco de aire fresco...

-según lo que sé hay un río cerca de aquí, yo te llevaré

-gracias Inuyasha-dijo Aome sonriendole haciendo que Inuyasha se sonrojara
    
    **Si tú no estás aquí, no sé**
    
    **que diablos hago amándote**
    
    **Si tú no estás aquí sabrás**
    
    **que Dios no va a entender**

**porqué te vaz.**

Los dos se pararon y se fueron caminando hasta el rio,una vez ahí, Aome e Inuyasha se sentaron en la orilla mirando aquellas pequeñas luces brillantes que alumbran la oscuridad de la noche 

-¿sabes?, estoy muy agradecida de haberlos conocido... yo era una chica normal con su grupo de amigas que salían, viv+ia en un templo junto a mi abuelo mi hermano y mi madre.Un día, cuando fui a buscar a Buyo un monstruo me atrajo hacia el pozo,nunca pense que lo podría atravesar y llegar a otra época... es muy raro... ^^

-¿sabes algo más?, se te está haciendo costumbre salir en las noches ¬¬

-si, jeje, disculpa es que... me gusta pensar en la oscuridad de la noche cuando solo alumbran las estrellas

-bueno...a mi igual me pasa, siempre medito...cuando estoy la rama de algún árbol mirando la luna... es como que aclara mis pensamientos y mis sent...¡CUIDADO!- Inuyasha saltósobre Aome para protegerla de un youkai en forma de ave que pasaba por ahí y que por lo visto quería llevarse a Aome, 

-¿estás bien?

-si, no te preocupes Inuyasha

-ese maldito me las va a pagar...

-Inuyasha.... ya se fue, ya pasó, cálmate ¿si?

El simple echo de que Aome le hablara de esa manera dejaba al hanyou vulnerable, se sentía debil al tenerla cerca y al poder oler ese aroma a jazmines que tanto le gustaba

-está bien-dijo de mala gana

-Oye Inuyasha, ¿qué me ibas a decir antes de que me atacaran?
    
    **No quiero estar sin tí**
    
    **si tu no estás aquí me falta el sueño**
    
    **no quiero andar así**
    
    **latiendo un corazón de amor sin dueño**

-no era nada

-bueno...no importa, de todas maneraste quería preguntar algo

-...

-¿que harás cuando la perla esté completa?

-¿Tu...me tendrías miedo si me convirtiera en youkai?

-no lo sé... pero no tomes en cuenta eso, lo que yo quiero saber es que harás,me refiero a tu vida...

-supongo que tendré que cumplir lo que le dije Kikyo...

-entiendo...-Dijo Aome con la cabeza abajo, no se hacía la idea de que cuando reunieran la perla, todo lo vivido se perdería,no quería convencerse de que perdería a Inuyasha pero... _"yo seré felíz mientras el lo sea, lo seguiré ayudando a recolectar los fragmentos... ojalá Kikyo estuviera viva... así Inuyasha sería Felíz, tal vez sería mejor que yo..."_
    
    **Si tú no estás aquí, no sé**
    
    **que diablos hago amándote**
    
    **Si tú no estás aquí sabrás**
    
    **que Dios no va a entender**
    
    **porque te vas.**

-Aome...-dijo envolviendola en un abrazo sintiendo como su ropa era mojada por un líquido salino ¿acaso estaba llorando?.Ese olor lo embobaba, y como estaba en estado humano era más vulnerable a los sentimientos-te quiero decir algo...pero no se como empezar...per....perdóname por todos los malos momentos que te he echo pasar....ahora estaba pensando que cuando te abrazo y te miro a los ojos siento una paz y una calidez que en Kikyo no encuentro,me encanta tu aroma... y de a poco me he ido dando cuenta de lo diferente que eres a Kikyo y de que tú me has enseñada a no ser tan duro conmigo mismo y a aceptarme como soy... y eso Aome, eso hace que...bueno...que yo...que yo te... que yo te ame cada díaa mass Aome-lo último lo dijo casi gritando, porfin lo habíadicho... ahora solo había que esperar la respuesta de Aome
    
    **Derramaré mis sueños si algún día no te tengo**
    
    **lo más grande se hará lo más pequeño**
    
    **Pasearé en un cielo sin estrellas esta vez**
    
    **tratando de entender quién hizo**
    
    **un infierno el paraiso**
    
    **no te vayas nunca, porque no puedo estar sin tí**
    
    **si tú no estás aquí, me quema el aire.**

-Inuyasha...-dijo una sorprendida Aome sacando su cabeza del pecho de Inuyasha-solo puedo decir que tengo miedo.... tengo miedo de perderte...

-Yo igual tengo miedo Aome,tanto como no te lo imaginas...el solo echo de pensar que te alejarás de mi lado me desespera y me enfurece,Aome te necesito,cuando tu no estás las horas se me hacen más largas...Aome te amo, nunca había sentido tanto amor dentro de mi...
    
    **Si tú no estás aquí, no sé**
    
    **que diablos hago amándote**
    
    **si tú no estás aquí sabrás**
    
    **que Dios no va a entender**
    
    **porqué te vas.**
    
    **Si tu no estás aquí.**

-Inuyasha... Ai shiteru-diciendo esto Aome se quedo dormida recostada en el pecho de Inuyasha quien se sentía inmensamente felíz, y no pudiendo resistir la tentación, depositó un beso en las labios de Aome, quien sonrio en cuanto lo recibió.

Los dos se durmieron a luz de la luna y las estrellas, cada uno abrazando al otro,como no dejándose ir, ya que no sabrían que hacer si no estuvieran juntos...

 ****
    
    **Si tu no estas aqui (nose)**
    
    **Que diablos hago amandote**
    
    **Si tu no estas aqui, sabras**
    
    **que Dios no va a entender**
    
    **por que te vas.**

**Si tu no estas aqui**

Una sola persona miraba con rencor a la felíz pareja...

-¿crees que me olvidaré de la promesa que me hiciste Inuyasha?ja, estás muy equivocado- Diciendo esto la silueta de la miko salió junto a sus serpientes caza almas

N.a: ¿que les pareció?, ¿estaba muy cursi?, bueno la canción que puse se llama "Si tu no estás aquí" de Rosana Arbelo y la puse por que me gusta y porque gracias a esta canción gane un concurso una vez jeje, además creo que viene con el momento, bueno espero que les haya gustado cualquier cosa envienme un review o un email a atenea245_jenni@hotmail.com

Y muchas gracias a las reviewers que me han acompañado en el fanfic de verdad gracias ;-)  


	6. Capítulo VI

VI Capítulo

N.a: holaaa a todos. Aquí estoy con la sexta entrega de mi fic: solo dejate llevar.espero quele sguste este capítulo y si me inspiro, podré crear el septimo luego y asi subir los dos al mismo tiempo =D.no se que va apasar en este capítulo pero ya se me ocurrirá algo.Un saludoa todos los reviewers y a los que disfrutan de mi historia.

Capítulo dedicado a mi primita "Rakka" (acuerdate de que pronto haremos un fic juntas =D) y a todoooossss lossss antikikyos del mundo.

Bueno, nuestra parejita de tortolitos, venía despertando en un nuevo amanecer.

-Inuyasha-dijo Aome mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de este-ya es hora de levantarse

Al hanyou se le dibujó una sonrisa al sentir el contacto de su piel con los labios de Aome.

-feh, ya voy

-oye Inuyasha, hoy día tendré que volver a mi época...

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-esque sucede que tenemos que preparar mi fiesta de cumpleaños

-¿y qué pasara con los fragmentos?

-¬¬**************** ABAJO

-¿QUÉ HICE AHORA?

-sólo te preocupas por los fragmentos de esa perla.Por kami, cuando será el día en que me entiendaas

en un lugar de un bosque muy muy muy muy muy lejos del que se encontraban inuyasha y Kagome...

-¡No lo conseguirás!

-jajajaja, Kikyo, crees que no recuerdo que me venciste hace muchos años, cuando sólo eras una jovencita caprichosa-dijo una sacerdotiza atrapando a Kikyo por las muñecas

-¿a que has venido ahora?-preguntó kikyo con los dientes apretados

-a hacer lo mismo que tu hiciste conmigo Kikyo

-ja, ¿quieres matarme?

-jajajaja (risa malévola) ¿a qué más creías que venía? ¿a jugar contigo?

-sigues siendo una sacerdotiza malvada Nabiki.Apesar de que te encuentras en mis mismas condiciones.Ya veremos quien gana

-jajaja, entonces que empieze la pelea

Una gran pelea se desató entre Nabiki y Kikyo. Por un momento kikyo iba ganando pero...

-jajaja, ya verás que no soy fácil de derrotar-Gritó Nabiki utilizando unas grandes garras para enterrarlas en el pecho de kikyo dejándola mal herida y haciendo que la mayoría de las almas que absorvía, fuesen liberadas

-uti...lizaré...lo último... que... m..e ...que...da...Nabiki

Y así Kikyo tomando su arco y sus flechas comenzó a disparar a gran velocidad (no mejor que mi Legolas xD ya me estoy llendo para el señor de los anillos xD.volvamos con la historia).Todas las flechas fueron esquivadas por Nabiki quien segundos más tarde proporcionó otro golpe a kikyo con sus garras, esta vez de lleno en el estómago haciendo que TODAS las almas que poseía la sacerdotiza se fueran.Ya no habían serpientes que la ayudasen ni un inuyasha que corriese en su ayuda.Todo había acabado para ella

-só...lo di...diré una...ultima...cosa.Aome...estará...conde...nada...a morir...-diciendo esto, la zombie putrefacta de barro mal formada y podrida, se convirtió en cenizas, las cuales se llevó el viento

-jajajaja.Kikyo muerta jajajaja, perdón, quiero decir, por segunda vez muerta jajaja-reía la maliciosa Nabiki (N.a: 3 hurras para Nabiki hiphip hurra hip hip hurra hip hip hurra xD)

-Aomeee, no te vayaaaasss

-está bien pequeño Shippo.Regresaré en 2 días ¿si?, es sólo para asegurarmede que todo salga perfecto

-bueno señorita Aome, entonces nos vemos en 2 dias

-si monje Miroku y les traeré una sorpresa a cada uno ;-)

-Cuidate mucho Aome

-gracias amiga ^^ tu igual

-ya vamos, yo te iré a dejar-dijo Inuyasha gruñiendo y llevando las cosas de Aome 

En vez de irse saltando, llegaron al pozo caminando.Cada uno pensando en lo pasado la noche anterior.

-bueno, es hora de irme ^^

-si...prometeme que llegarás en 2 días, ni uno más

-jajajja, está bien Inuyasha, te lo prometo

-ah, y una cosa más-dijo abrazandola por la cintura

-¿?

-te amo

La chica tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en la cara

-yo igual te amo Inuyasha

El hanyou depósito un beso lleno de amor en los labios de la chica

-te cuidas,y si te demoras más iré a buscarte.Los fragmentos no se pueden recolectar solos

-¬¬*** no cambias en nada ¿eh?-Se soltó del abrazo y...- ABAJO por insensible ABAJO por tratarme como un radar y ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO porque yo quiero ¬¬*.Adiós

Diciendo esto,Aome saltó al pozo con su gran mochila y llego a su casa

-¡mamá! ¡abuelo! ¡sotaa! ¿es que acaso no hay nadie?-Aome sintió el ruido de un jarrón rompiendose- ¿Buyo?-pero no había señal alguna del gato-¿quién and...

no terminó ya que recibió un golpe en la cabeza que la hizo quedar inconsciente

-tengo un mal presentimiento... –decía el hanyou al otro lado del pozo-creo que será mejor que vaya a echar un vistazo

El hanyou atravezó el pozo y cuando entro a la casa de los Higurashi, vió a Aome tendida en el piso

Y atrás de ella un hombre ...el era el responsable de lo que le habia pasado a Aome

Fue donde el hombre y le pegó (n.a:nu quiero mas muerte xD) el hombre salió corriendo de la casa dejando todo lo que había tomado.Había contenido su furia ya que sabía que a Aome no le gustaría tener un muerto en la casa....Inuyasha tomó entre sus brazos a Aome y la fue a acostar ahabitación. La chica todavía no reaccionaba

-Aome...-dijo depositandola en su cama y tapandola con las sábanas-te amo

-¿excelencia, no cree que Inuyasha se ha demorado mucho?

-el estará bien Sango no te preocupes...

Derrepente en la mente de la exterminadora comenzaron a formarse imágenes,sus ojos se volvieron negros y su respiración agitada.En sus imágenes aparecían Kohaku matando a su padre.Kohaku atacando a Aome.Luego, el monje Miroku....

(mente de Sango)

-es hora de irme Sango... estoy enamorado, de una chica y ella corresponde mis sentimientos.Voy a dejar el grupo... adiós a todos-decía el monje despidiendose de todos

Aome,Inuyasha y Shippo se despedían haciéndole señas y sonriendo

-¡Excelencia!-gritaba la exterminadora viendo como el monje se alejaba cada vez más- ¡EXCELENCIA!¡MIROKUUUUUU!

-¡Sango!-decía el monje remeciendo a Sango (nota: shippo se encuentra con kaede)-¡SANGO!

Sango comenzaba a recuperar el color de sus ojos y de su piel, su respiración se hacía normal, pero despertó un poco asustada

-¡Miroku estás aquí!-dijo abrazando al monje Hentai quien no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de la exterminadora, además nunca le había llamado por su nombre

Miroku correspondió el abrazo (na: WAWWWW no hizo de las suyas xD)

-¡Tenía miedoo!¡usteed decía que se había en...-Sango enrojeció, no pudo continuar

-Sango...esque hay algo que quiero decirte...hace algún tiempo

-¿?

N.a: jajajaja soyy malaa hasta aquí lo dejo.ojalá les haya gustado.Esperen pronto el 7° capítulo =D

Adelantos:

VII capítulo

-¡La presencia de un fragmento!-Dijo Aome advirtiendo a sus amigos

*

-¿a qué has venido ahora?

*

-¡les tengo una sopresa!.es una invitación para mi fiesta de 16

*

-¡¿Kikyo a muertoo?!


	7. cap VII Una triste situación

Sólo Déjate llevar

VII

N.a: despues de muchisisisisisisisissisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisiimo tiempo de desaparecida, he vuelto para darles la VII entrega de este fanfic para terminar y comenzar con otro jeje.Bueno, muchas disculpas por no haber actualizado, de verdad lo siento. Yap, ahora comienzo.

Aclaracion: las letras en cursiva, son pensamientos de los personajes 

En el capítulo anterior....

-¡Tenía miedoo!¡usteed decía que se había en...-Sango enrojeció, no pudo continuar

-Sango...esque hay algo que quiero decirte...hace algún tiempo

-¿?

-Primero que nada, ya es hora de que comiences a llamarme Miroku ¿no crees?, ya tenemos más confianza...Sango...-

Una gran batalla interna ocurría dentro del monje ¿le decía o no le decía?

-Dime Miroku...

-Sango yo..._creo que lo mejor será esperar a que el agujero de mi mano desaparezca..._ ¿Te gustaría tener un lindo hijo conmigo?

PLAF! = una gran mano roja marcada en la cara del monje

-¡¡INSENSIBLEE!! _Yo pensaba que iba a decirme que me amaba... uf vaya tonta... UU_

-mmm...-dijo abriendo los ojos- ¿donde estoy?

-¡Aomee!-Dijo un emocionado Inuyasha- ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!

-si... creo que si... pero... ¿que sucedió?

-Bueno...verás...-dijo Inuyasha comenzando a contarle la historia

-ahh! Siii!, ahora recuerdo.... muchas gracias Inuyasha

-Todo por ti mi koibito (na: asi se decia verdad?)-dijo Inuyasha besando a Aome en los labios

-gracias Inuyasha...te amo

-yo igualmi koibito

Un grito se escucha desde el primer piso

-¡HIJAA! Ya llegamos 

Era la mamá de Aome que había llegado

-¡Herman...! ayyy pero si es el orejas de perro! –grito Sota

-feh!

-Sota...¡¿cuantas veces te he dicho que toques la puerta?! 

-esta bien hermana...pero ¿por qué estás acostada?

-eso no es asunto tuyo ¬¬ ¿puedes decirle a mamá que suba porfavor? Tengo que decirle algunas cosas

-está bien...

Mientras Sota iba a buscar a la Sra. Higurashi...

-¿qué le dirás? 

-¿mm?

-que ¿qué le dirás?

-ahh... bueno eso de que entraron a robar y que t...

-Hija!-dijo la Sra. Higurashientrando en la habitación-¿qué sucede?...ahh.Hola! Inuyasha!, ¿cómo has estado?

-Muy bien señora gracias...

-me alegro -dijo la Sra. Higurashi con su tan característica sonrisa-Hija, ¿qué sucede?, ¿te sientes mal?

-no mamá...es sólo que entraron a robar a la casa y...

-al parecer le dieron con un jarrón en la cabeza y... (ese era inuyasha)

-Inuyasha me rescató 

-oh.. muchas gracias Inuyasha!, pero ¿ya te encuentras mejor hija?

-sí mamá no te preocupes...lo otro que quería decirte era que...bueno....-dijo la chica sitiendo su cara arder- ejem... este.... Inuy...

-Señora, su hija y yo somos novios-acotó Inuyasha dándose cuenta de lo que quería decir Aome

-oh!, ¡felicitaciones a los dos!, esto hay que celebrarlo en grande y que mejor momento que tu cumpleaños Aome!, es en 2 días más y podemos hacer una fiesta en honor a ti e Inuyasha 

-¿y habrá ramen? (adivinen quien dijo eso ¬¬)

-claro!, muuchoo ramen

y así siguieron discutiendo sobre la fiesta hasta que llegaron a un acuerdo.Inuyasha y Aome se las arreglarían para que los otros (sango miroku y shippo) pudiesen pasar a través del pozo y la madre de Aome se contactaría con los compañeros de la escuela para que vienieran a la fiesta....y justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono

-¿diga?-dijo Aome

-¡Aome! ¿cómo estás de tu enfermedad de la India?

-ehh jeje ' Hola Erin como estás? (n.a: no estoy segura del nombre de la amiga) 

-Muy bien... oye Aome..se suspendió el examen ya que el profesor debe hacer un viaje 

-jeje, que bien!

-bueno si eso era...ahora me tengo que ir... adiós

-adios Erin y gracias por avisar

-¿quién era?-preguntó un curioso Inuyasha a su lado

-mi amiga Erin, me llamaba para avisar que se suspendio el examen...oye Inuyasha... por qué no regresamos y así invito a los demas?

-mm... tienes que recuperarte

-di que si!-dijo Aome mirandolo con ojitos de santita

-_Kuso!, no me puedo resistir a esa mirada!_ Está bien 

-¡siii!!!!!, muchisimaasss graciaaasssss Inu-chan-dijo Aome abalanzandose sobre el

_-¿inu-chan?_

Luego de preparar sus cosas y avisar a la Sra. Higurashi, Inuyasha y Aome cruzaron el pozo para encontrarse con una acalorada discusión entre Sango y Miroku

-¡Sango, Miroku!

-¡Aome!-dijo Sango corriendo al encuentro de su amiga 

Shippo (que sintió a Aome) corrió donde ella

-Aome te extrañe mucho!

-pero si estuve apenas 1 hora afuera

-pero eso es mucho!-Dijo Shippo abrazandola

-¡Miroku!-llamó Inuyasha- ven ac

El monje caminó lentamente a través de la hierba seca 

-¡les tengo una sopresa!.es una invitación para mi fiesta de 16

-Muchas gracias Aome-dijeron Sango y Shippo, elmonje Miroku parecía como ausente

-Inuyasha... ¡La presencia de un fragmento!-dijo Aome advirtiendo a sus amigos

-grgrgr.... esta presencia es de...

-¡Holaa mi Koibito!

-¿a qué has venido ahora?

-¡Kouga! Jeje '

-¡¿que dijiste lobo rabioso?!-dijo un furioso Inuyasha

-sólo saludaba a mi mujer

-bueno pues solamente YO tengo derecho de decirle koibito a MI Aome!

-ja, ¿de cuando que es tuya?

-para que sepas Aome es MI novia

-¿y quieres que crea que Aome se iba a fijar en un perro como tu?

-grgrgrgrgrr

-¡Ya basta!, si Kouga, es verdad, Inuyasha y yo somos novios

-oh, pero Aome...

-ya la oíste Kouga....ahora aleja tus sucias manos de MI mujer 

-Aome... se que te arrepentirás...pero recuerda que yo siempre te estaré esperando... mi koibito-dijo Kouga besando a Aome en la cara y lléndose a toda velocidad dejando a una Aome un tanto sonrojada por la incómoda situación, a un Inuyasha morado de furia y a Sango Shippo y Miroku con la boca abierta

-¿que ustedes son qué?-preguntó primero Shippo

-¿por qué no nos dijeron nada?-dijo Sango

-Señorita Aome...-dijo mirando seriamente el monje- esto quiere decir que... he perdido todas mis esperanzas de tener un lindo descendiente con usted 

-UU ¬¬ MIROKUUU

PLAF!

Una segunda cachetada había llegado a la cara del monje

-Oo (la cara de Inu y Aome) 

-Inuyasha!!, ¡¡Inuyashaa!!-gritaba la anciana Kaede mientras corría a la mayor velocidad posible

-¿que sucede kaede?-preguntó Inuyasha un tanto serio

-es mi hermana....

-¡¿Qué sucedió con Kikyo?!¡¡DIGAME!!

-sabía que se pondría así... tal vez, durante este tiempo el solo ha visto a Kikyo en mí... que ingenua fui...

-esque...Inuyasha...mi hermana se ha ido para siempre

Todos quedaron estupefactos, Inuyasha sólo atino a subirse a al rama del primer árbol que encontraba, Aome en silencio caminó en dirección contraria y se sento a los pies de un árbol a pensar...

Se decidió...caminó lentamente hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos para decirles algo

-Bueno... ....creo que lo mejor será irme...los espero el miercoles en mi casa ¿si? (aclaración: ese día era martes y ya era tarde) 

-em...señorita Aome... ¿no sería mejor que durmiera aquí y mañana nos vamos todos juntos?- sugirió Miroku

-está bien...

y así todos menos Inuyasha se encaminaron a la casa de Kaede quien les relató lo ocurrido

-y bueno...eso fué lo que me dijo un aldeano...

-bueno...tengo mucho sueño creo que lo mejor será irme a dormir... buenas noches -dijo Aome y luego todos la siguieron...

Cuando estaban todos dormidos... Aome salió d ela cabaña a tomar aire... desde ahora en adelante... tal vez... todo sería distinto...

N.a: Buenoo!! Aquí yo otraa vez jeje, bueno vuelvo a pedir perdón por la demora pero me parece que hice mas largo el capítulo ¿o me equivoco?, bueno trataré de escribir lo más rápido posbible el siguiente capítulo, muchas gracias a las personas que me han escrito reviews durante la historia 

-Hiromi-chan10

-Leidy

-Kisuna

-Linkfgkgedifn

-Chiisana Minako

-naamysamara

-elizabeth

-Kimiblink128

-Ayame-Asakura

-Dark-Sango-Chan

-Yashi

-Dra-Mata

-fafa

-mi primita Rakka

-k-gome

-Pola

-Kaissa

-Sweet-dreams-and-dark-nig

-Ina Houb

-Arestelwen.Hope and Light

-Chely

-Aome

-Montse

-shojoranko

-Anya-Shoryuky

-SeikaDragon

-belen1****

Muchas gracias a todos Uds. Por apoyarme durante la trayectoria de mi fanfic, espero que lo sigan leyendo ;-)

Espero que no me haya faltado nadie jeje,bueno les tengo un avisito jeje, mi nuevo email es _fleurdelajeunenenihotmail.com_

Cuidense mucho

Bye!


End file.
